


One of Those Days

by Claire



Series: SGA Dinky Bits [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-10
Updated: 2006-05-10
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: John's thoughts turn towards mouthy scientists





	One of Those Days

John looked down at his cock - his _soft_ cock - in annoyance. For more than a week now he'd tried jerking off, only to find that his cock wasn't playing ball. No matter what he thought, nothing happened. He may as well have gone to the lab when Rodney asked him--

John stared at his half-hard cock as it twitched, a worrying thought nagging at the edge of his mind. Sliding his hand up and down his cock, he thought of Elizabeth standing there in just a pair of small black panties.

Nothing.

Teyla, sweat running down her body as she practised with her sticks. Naked.

Nothing.

Kate Heightmeyer with an arm wrapped around Laura Cadman as she slid two fingers between the lieutenant's legs.

Still nothing.

Rodney McKay, standing in the lab, hands gesturing as he explained the shield modification ideas he'd come up with, eyes wide as the energy poured off him in palpable waves.

Bingo.

John stared down at the now totally erect cock in his hand and groaned. He was so fucked.


End file.
